Sometimes Life Just Passes By
by KrazySassy
Summary: A short drabble from James' point of view about different events in his life. Rated T for language.


**"GRYFFINDOR"**

Shouts and hollars came from one table, while the others clapped respectively. The small boy, with messy black hair and a mischievous smile, took the hat off and handed it to Professor McGonagall. He happily went to the table and sat with three of the boys he met on the train, Sirius, Remus, Peter. He looked down the table to get a look at his house-mates, when he saw her.

Do you know that feeling, when you've been in the heat all day and you finally take a cold bath? Or when you lay in bed after a long day of work? It was that feeling that young James Potter had when he saw her. At first, he was stunned. Being only eleven, many boys his age still believed girls had cooties. But this girl could have no such thing. She was beautiful. Her ginger hair stood out among the many students. She had a grin plastered on her face, as she watched the students get sorted. She had to be muggle-born, for the look of amazement and curiosity was present in the eyes of only somebody who had never before seen magic. He was fascinated by the girl. He noticed at the name "Severus Snape" the girl's head perked up, and she looked severely disappointed as he was sorted into Slytherin. He looked to see the boy who she must be friends with, and recognized him as the greasy boy who he teased on the train. Well, he could forgive her in her poor choice of friends.

Once the feast was over with, and they were rounded up by the Head Boys and Girls of their houses and taken to their dormitories. As they walked, he and his new friends joked about. James wasn't paying attention, as he and Sirius were laughing at one of the portraits, and ran into somebody. He began to apologize, then stopped short. It was the ginger girl.

"Hello! James Potter, and you are?" he asked, grinning.  
"Lily Evans. Weren't you the boy who teased my friend Severus?" she asked, her face very serious, and almost angry.  
"Well, yes...but let's not dwell on the past. I think we could be good...friends" he said, a small smirk playing at the young boy's face  
"Hmm...I refuse to be friends with a bully. So I have a feeling this will not work" she said.

And with that the girl turned on her heels, and rejoined the group she was previously walking with.  
James just stared, his mouth slightly ajar. No girl had ever turned him down that quickly, and without a second thought.

"Ouch. Tough blow on the first day, mate. No worries though, there will be other girls." Sirius said, pushing him along towards the common room.

No. This girl was now a challenge. And oh how James loved a challenge.

* * *

"Alright, so make sure you turn in your one foot of parchment about 'Unicorns and Their Effect on the Magical Community" by Friday, and have a good day students" said the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

And with that the Gryffindor and Slytherin students walked towards the castle, all talking about different things. Some students talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, some about the class, and some about nothing in particular.

But there was a group of four boys discussing one girl. Well, more discussing their friend's approaching attempt to ask her out once again.

"Mate, how many times are you going to try for her? You have so many chicks after you, and you won't give up this one girl?" Sirius asked, not quite understanding how you could possibly go after one girl for such a long period of time. They were fifth years, and James had yet to obtain a date with Lily. He'd dated a few girls, but always came back to the ginger girl he met on the first day of school.

"Just trust me, I've got it this time." James said, running his hands through his hair. He grinned at his friends and jogged up to a small group of girls, containing Miss Evans. He ran in front of them and began running backwards so he was facing the girls. All of the girls rolled their eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

"Hey Lily. I just wanted to thank you, on behalf of the boys in the Gryffindor house, for getting us ten points in today's lesson. You are quite the brilliant witch" he said, grinning.  
"It's not brilliance, Mr. Potter. I, unlike you and your 'Marauders', I actually open my school books" she said, her voice full of annoyance.  
"Hey that's not fair. Remus opens his books all the time! And Sirius, Peter, and I open our school books sometimes!" he defensivley said  
"Using school book paper to roll fags, which aren't allowed on school campus by the way, doesn't count" she said, rolling her eyes.  
"Come on Evans, one date. One. I will leave you alone afterwards" he grinned.  
"Potter, how many times do I have to say this? No." she replied, pushing past him.  
"I'm going to get you to go out with me" he grinned, cockiness seeping into his voice.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night." she said blowing him off, walking off with her friends.

James let her walk away and heard his friends laughing as they approached him.

"Wow. Very smooth James. I think you almost got her this time" Remus said, laughing at yet another failure.  
"Fuck off Moony" he sulked.

* * *

James looked himself over in the mirror. He combed his hair, fixed his collar, and straightened his tie.

"Who would have thought the day would come...Lily Evans agreeing to a date with James Potter. Either hell has frozen over, or Lily has gone insane" Remus said, laying on his bed in their dorm.

It was a Hogsmeade day, and though it has taken until their seventh year, Lily finally agreed to a date. She was reluctant, but she said yes. They were meeting at Rosmerta's Pub, and having lunch. To say James was excited, was an understatement.

James strolled alone, something uncommon for him, down the path to Hogsmeade. He had many mixed emotions. He was nervous, yet excited. Scared, yet fearless. This was more than likely the only chance with Lily he would ever had. And if he messed it up, he would have no way to redeem himself. He approached the pub, his stomach doing flips.

Over the years he had gotten the reputation of being a fearless leader. He never showed weakness. But here he was, nervous because of one girl.

He walked into the pub, and looked around. There were several other Hogwarts students having something to eat and drink, but not the girl he was looking for. He walked over to a small table, and took a seat. He ordered a Butterbeer while he waited. Every time the bell rang, indicating that somebody had entered the shop, his heart soared. But alas, none of them were Lily.

He was beginning to give up hope. "She played me. Damn attractive bitch" he said under his breath. He began chugging the last bit of his Butterbeer when the bell rang. With one last look, he checked the door. Much to his relief, standing there was Lily. She had a red sweater on, and long bell bottom jeans. Her long red hair, was hanging loosely around her shoulders. But by far the best part of her appearence, in James' opinion, was her smile. She walked up to him, grin on her face.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up" he said, grinning at the girl.  
"The thought did occur...but then I realized I HAD to see the rebellious James Potter dressed up" she said, taking a seat and playfully smiling at him.  
James let out a laugh. "And here I was thinking you actually wanted to go on a date with me!"  
"Nah, I am just here for the free food" she laughed.

James went into his dorm that night, on cloud nine. It had gone great. They had lunch, walked around Hogsmeade, and James had managed to sneak a kiss.

It was that night that he decided. He was going to marry Lily Evans.

* * *

His lips met with hers as the preacher declared them husband and wife.

He pulled away and put his forehead to hers. "Congrats Mrs. Potter. It seems you have married the most amazing guy in the world" he said, grinning.

Lily laughed at him and kissed him once more. "As much as I hate admitting it, you are correct Mr. Potter" she said grinning.

That night was one to be remembered.

The wedding was beautiful. It was outdoors, in Godrics Hollow, with many of their close friends. The war was in full swing, and they had already lost many friends. But in that one night, everybody forgot about the war. They just remembered love. And friendship.

Lily looked gorgeous, James as handsome as ever.  
Sirius managed to hit on one of James' cousins, which in reward he got punches in the gut by James.  
Peter kept gushing about how amazing everything was, and seemed to drink more than usual. As though he were more nervous than excited.  
Remus was dancing, something that didn't happen often. Here, nobody cared that he was a werewolf. He could be himself.

Everybody was never going to forget that night.

* * *

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME"

James had always heard that childbirth was beautiful. That it was natural, and a sight to behold.

Whoever the fuck said that, obviously had never seen a head being pushed out of a vagina. James thought he was going to pass out. Not only was he loosing circulation in his hand, but he was pretty sure he had never seen his wife this loud and angry.

"Love, just push! You're almost there!" he shouted, trying to encourage her.

Lily let out a loud scream as she pushed. James hated hearing her scream, but she had to do this. They had worked so hard keeping this baby safe in a time where you couldn't even walk outside without worrying about your life.

With one last push, they heard a faint cry. The nurse held up a small baby, covered in blood and assorted goo. The nurse washed the small human off, and wrapped him in a blue blanket. When he was handed to Lily, tears welled up in her eyes.

"He has your hair James...and your face" she said, a laugh of joy escaping her mouth. Atop his head was a mop of messy black hair. The small boy looked up at James and Lily with a blank stare.

"He has your eyes Lily..." James said, looking down at the boy.

"Harry. Harry James Potter" Lily said, grinning at the nurse.

James didn't care. He grinned and tears fell down his face. Tears of complete and utter happiness.

James had never been so proud of something. He had won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor twice, he had single handidly taken down four of the most powerful Death Eaters in England, and he managed to keep his wife and child alive during one of the worst times the Wizarding World had ever seen.

But none of that mattered. He helped make this beautiful boy. He made this extremely amazing child. And there was nothing that he could ever be more proud of.

"He's perfect." James said, kissing his wife.

He never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

"LILY" James shouted, panicked.

Lily ran in, worried that something had happened. The scene she walked in on, was one that put her in fits of laughter.

Sitting cross legged on the floor, with a baby in front of him, was James. He had an obvious wet spot on the front of his shirt and glasses, a look of disgust, and a diaper wrongly put on the small child.

"HE PEED ON ME. LILY. HOW CAN HE SHOOT SO FAR? HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE" James shouted, looking from Harry to Lily.

Lily couldn't contain her laughter. She walked over and re-changed Harry, and tried not to look at James. Every time she looked at him, she continued laughing harder. Harry also, began laughing.

James just sat there with a mixed look of disgust and defeat.

He never wanted to change a diaper again.

* * *

James walked in late at night, from an Order meeting. Sybill had a prophecy that could involve either Harry, or the Longbottom's child Neville. He was worried, but tried pushing it to the back of his mind.

He walked into the living room and set his bag down. The room was dimly lit, and sitting in the rocking chair was Lily and Harry. Lily looked so peaceful, and Harry looked as though he could be nowhere safer. James smiled softly. He never wanted to loose this.

The past month, Lily had been more worried about keeping their family safe. More people were dying. More families being torn apart. There were several nights that he held a crying Lily and had to comfort her.

He went up to Lily and kissed her forehead. Immediately, her eyes flew open alertly. Her face suddenly fell into a soft smile. "Hey" she said whispering, careful not to wake Harry. "How did the Order meeting go?" she asked, worry making itself evident in her voice.

"Don't worry about that tonight. Put Harry to bed and Ill meet you in our room" James said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
Lily nodded and stood up, careful not wake the peaceful child.

After putting Harry to bed, she walked into the bedroom and let herself fall into bed. James wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It was bad, wasn't it" Lily said, referring to the Order meeting.  
"Please, let's just spend this last night together. Because tomorrow everything changes" James whispered, placing his hand on her hip and kissing her.

He wasn't ready to loose this, just yet.

* * *

James knew he was going to die the minute he heard the door break down.

But he was alright with it. Hopefully Lily and Harry could get away, if he sacrificed himself.

He yelled for Lily to grab Harry and run. Everything was happening in slow motion.

He saw the face of the man they had been fighting. He was not scared. He was not fearful. He was ready.

As the spell hit his chest, he fell back and felt the life fall away from him.

_"I love you Lily." he said, for the first time.  
"I love you too James" she said grinning._

_"Wait...You're what?" James asked, terrified.  
"I'm pregnant James.." Lily said, tears falling down her face.  
James embraced her and kissed her.  
"We can do this. We can do it" he said, trying to comfort her.  
He had never been more terrified in his life._

_"RUN." Sirius yelled, laughing.  
Muggle cops were so fun to piss off. And James and Sirius were quite good at doing so.  
They always got away, but that rush of being with his best friend. There was not better feeling  
_

_James was grinning, as Harry played with a toy snitch.  
"One day you are going to be the greatest Seeker, England has ever seen" he grinned, talking to the few month old child.  
Harry responded by putting the plastic toy in his mouth and laughing.  
James couldn't help but laugh too.  
_

_"You know...one day we are going to be watching Harry off to Hogwarts, have grandchildren, and be old." Lily said, with a smile on her face.  
James' face became one of fake horror. "Wait...you mean I have to get old!" he asked, shocked.  
"Yes Potter, you have to get old" Lily said, laughing at her ridiculous husband.  
"Well then I am going to be the most attractive old man you will have ever seen" he said smirking, and quickly kissing her.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night Potter" Lily said grinning.  
_

__As James' body hit the ground he knew that he died for the right reason.

He died thinking of his loved ones. He died helping his wife and child.

He died without regret.

He died full of love.


End file.
